Users of electronic devices are increasingly using mobile devices and tablets, which has led to an increased usage of graphical touchscreen keyboards and other touch-sensitive keyboards, and a corresponding user demand for efficient text entry techniques. Researchers have pursued many strategies to improve touchscreen typing, from non-QWERTY key layouts, to shape-writing entire words in a single stroke, to approaches that heavily multiplex keys and resolve ambiguous inputs through language models.
While such techniques may yield substantial performance advantages, they may also often involve a substantial investment of skill acquisition from users before performance gains may be realized. Thus, users may not maintain an interest in such new techniques long enough to realize such gains.